Hunters
by theloneangel
Summary: Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I am part of the last stand for good in this puny world of ours. I am not going to sugarcoat this at all. Our world is based on lies. Ever heard of those murders but no body? Werewolves have a tendency to swallow their victim who
1. Chapter 1

note- I don't own inuyasha!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I am part of the last stand for good in this puny world of ours. I am not going to sugarcoat this at all. Our world is based on lies. Ever heard of those murders but no body? Werewolves have a tendency to swallow their victim whole and leave nothing left but some intrails. What about the mysterious marks on a persons neck that is so called " rape marks "? Vampires, the government is making it all up one crime at a time. We're all that's left to keep evil at bay, to keep it from consuming our world and plunging it to darkness. Let me now introduce you to my team.

Inuyasha, age 17 has golden eyes and waist lenght silver hair he is part dog demon. His codename is Demon. His weaponry is a basic samurai sword that he lovingly calls the tetsaiga and a Desert Eagle .06.

Sango, age 18 has brown eyes and waist lenght dark brown hair. Her codename is Exterminator. Her weaponry is a huge boomerang and a samurai sword.

Miroku, age 20 has purple eyes and black hair that big enough for a small ponytail. His codname is Judge. his weaponry is a staff and a small DD7.

And last there is me. You already know my name. I am 17 years old. My codename is Martyr. My weapons are two sais and a shotgun.

Now we will face our greatest mission yet. Let me elaborate so you don't go foamin at the mouths.

May 17, 2006, in the city of Catacombs.

I myself and my team were witnesses to an execution of an evil man named Naraku. He was a warlock with strange evil powers. And before the security guard flipped the switched he called out to the darkness to consume him and all who were in the Catacombs Penitentiary. Luckily, Miroku and his spiritual powers kept us from being mindless minions. But i couldn't say the same to all the others. Naraku and the others were consumed in darkness and became evil, disgusting monsters. We fought our way out and sealed the Penitentiary so that no one could go in and witness and most likely die in the darkness that is in there. But now, one year later we have news that somehow the evil broke loose and has now taken the lives of everyone in this city and made them into the horrid monsters we had once witnessed. Now I will go along with my team back to the beginning to end this horror before it goes too far.

We are the only hope.

We are the only stand for good.

We are the reckoning.

We are the hunters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's all i got now... PLZ review! XD


	2. Chapter 2

note- thank you all for the reviews! here chappie 2!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Your hit score is 10 points."

" WHAT! That can't be right! " a young teenage girl screamed in disapointment. " Hey Kags i got a 100! How did you do? " a young woman with waist lenth dark brown hair and and brown eyes said as she walked over from her shooting booth. " A 10. " Kagome said as she rubbed her temple. " A 50? Well that's not bad! That's ummmm pretty good. " the girl said as if trying not to laugh. " I know you want to laugh sango. So go ahead and laugh at me. " Kagome said as she stamped her foot to the ground.

" HEY GIRLS! Where are my hot momma sitas at? " a young man's voice rang throught the practice shooting room. " Oh no. " both girls said in unison. A young man with black hair tied into a little ponytail and had purple eyes ran over and hugged them both. " Miroku... losing air. " Kagome said as her face was turning purple. " Whoops sorry. I guess all this time apart from you guys has taken a toll on me. " Miroku said sheepishly as he let go. " So how was the mission in Spain? " Sango asked with interest. " Man there was too many zombies. And not one hot zombie chick either. " Miroku said with a sigh. " Wait what? " Sango said as her eyes widened. " I'm just joking Sango sheesh! I am not the type of person to go and try to have sex with some zombie chick that'll probably break in half after two seconds anyway. " Miroku said with a smile. " Sure Miroku. " Kagome said with a smirk. " Hey weres Inu? " Miroku asked. " Somewhere, probably harassing the boss again. " Kagome said with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" OH SESSHY! "

" For God's SAKE would you stop that! "

" NEVER! Oh come on bro we used to have so much fun together! "

" I don't know why but that sounded wrong. "

" Ew man! That's nasty. "

Sesshomaru was his full name. He looked exactly like Inuyasha except minor details. He had pointy ears and hair two red stripes on each cheek and had a purple crescent on his forehead. He was a full demon, but was much more calmer that the averge demon would be. His age, though, is impossible to determine.

" Inuyasha please stop being such a nuisance. The group will be here soon. " Sesshomaru said with a sigh as he sat at his desk and rubbed his temples. " So we got a mission huh? " Inuyasha said but he was much more serious now. " Yes, but this one will not be like the ones you and the others are used to. " Sesshomaru said looking inuyasha straight in the eye.

' I wonder what it is. ' Inuyasha thought as he sat down and waited for the rest of the hunters to get there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAM!

" SUSY! I'm home! " Miroku yelled as he, sango, and kagome entered the office.

" Hello Miroku, I see the darkness hasn't killed you yet, i will send you to a much harder mission next time. " Sesshomaru said with a sigh. " Aw so loving. " Miroku said as he leaned against a wall in the back while kagome and sango sat in a chair.

" I have called you all to my office for another mission. Though this one will include all of you and your talents. Do you remember Catacomb City? " Sesshomaru asked.

He didn't need to ask if they remembered. That day was the day they all went into hell. And barely escaped.

" Yeah. I think it rings a bell. " Sango said dripping with sarcasm.

Sesshomaru ignored the comment and continued. " The evil was somehow unleashed into the city as of yesterday afternoon. No one knows how. All we know is that there was a huge party in the city as if to mock the anniversary of Naraku's execution, the spirits got out, and now they have taken the bodies and lives of those in that city. Your mission is to destroy this evil before it's too late to stop it. " Sesshomaru said. Then he leaned back in his chair and waited for a reply.

Inuyasha just stood up and looked at the rest of the hunters. They all looked at him and solemly nodded. " Lets kick some zombie ass. " Inuyasha said with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So kagome you all packed? " Sango asked as she entered Kagome' s room. " Yeah i think so. " Kagome said with a smile as she put her sais on her holsters on her hips. Sango looked down at the floor and said, " Kagome can I ask you a question? ". " Sure Sango, anything. " Kagome said as she sat down on her bed. Sango waited for about a minute then continued. " Um, what's up with you and Inuyasha? I mean, you guys are ok but somehow i sense something is wrong between you two. You're not as lovey-dovey as you two used to be. " Sango said as she looked up. Sango didn't need a sign from the heavens to know that Kagome was unsettled.

Kagome looked at the floor and let the bangs cover her eyes.

" Sango, it's not that he hate eachother it's just...while we were dating we realized it was better to not feel for eachother so that we wouldn't get hurt. After the incident in Chicago we both agreed it was better if we just broke up and try to go back to the way things were. " Kagome said.

Little did Sango know but tears were slowly forming in Kagome's eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So what's the deal with you and Kagome? " Miroku asked as he leaned in the doorway of Inuyasha's room.

" Shut it Miroku. " Inuyasha said roughly as she violently shoved his Desert Eagle into his Holster. " Come on Inuyasha I know you still love her. " Miroku said in a serious tone. Inuyasha made sure his back was to Miroku and said calmly, " She means only a friend to me Miroku, she is faceless to me. " Inuyasha said silently.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku knew he was lying through his teeth. But Miroku felt he had pried enough.

" So are you ready to go Inuyasha? "

" Lets do it. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black van stopped in front of Catacomb City gates. The four hunters calmly stepped out of the van and looked at the tall gates that was the entrance into the hell they had once seen.

" Well...lets go then. " Kagome said with a shake in her voice. Little did she know Inuyasha stole a worry glance to her. Sango was shaking also. she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Miroku with a small smile on his face. Sango gave him one back.

Kagome went forward and pushed open the rusted gates to the city.

CRRREEEAAAAAKKK

They all went in.

" Honey we're back. " Inuyasha said jokingly.

" Oh no. 12 o' clock hunters. We got company. " Kagome said as she took out her sais. They all looked to see lifeless corpses of rotten human flesh heading their way. Their mouths agape, their eyes dull. And yet something in their aura showed life, life that wanted food, and lots of it, life that wanted to hear screams of innocent people as they are being consumed.

" Hmmm. 1..2...10? That's not bad. " Miroku said with a shrug.

" Bring it on! " They all said in unison as they brought out their weapons.

And now the battle has begun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUAHAHAHA! i am evil cause i will end it here! more reviews shall bring u more! lol.

love you all!


	3. Chicago

note- ok on to chappie 3! whee!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrenaline, it's what keep sout heart moving at a fast pace and it's almost like a drug. You can't seem to get enough of it. Your heart pulsing, your body gettting an electric shock of ecstasy. This is what kept the hunters going...this drug called adrenaline.

" Don't forget guys aim for the heads! " Miroku said as he took his staff in hand and charged with the rest of the hunters. Kagome attacked the first one and easily slit off its head with her sais. Sango merely threw her boomerang and got three at once. Inuyasha ran fast behind the zombie and grabbed its head and cracked it WAY out of place. Miroku the threw spell charms on the heads of the last three and watched as blue fire engulfed them and they disintegrated.

" That was.. way too easy guys. " Sango said as she put her boomerang back on her holster. " Your right. Usually we get 100 tops on a melcoming committee. " Miroku said as he looked around.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

" What was that? " Kagome asked. " Demon you sense anything? " Miroku asked as he tried to peer into the darkness before them. Inuyasha sniffed the air and gagged.

" Rotten human flesh for sure, but i also hear something else... spider legs? " Inuyasha replied. " Oh my God. " Kagome said as she backed up. The group looked and was wide eyed. Before them was at least 50 creatures in which they had never seen before. They had heads of a rotten human yet under the head was grey long spider legs.

" What are those things? " Sango asked in disbelief of what she saw. " Don't know but if we don't do something quick we'll all be dead. " Kagome said as she took out her pistol.

" Kagome watch out! " Inuyasha yelled.

' What? ' Kagome thought as she looked to her right to find on those ' Spider creatures ' rather too close for comfort. The spider just looked and her and seemed to bulge as move around as if it was having a real bad seizure.

BOOM!

A small explosion flew kagome to the left as she hit her back to a tree off the road.

" KAGOME! " the hunters said in unison as they ran over to aid their friend.

" So they explode huh? This make things more interesting. " Miroku said with a sarcastic laugh as Inuyasha looked Kagome over. " She's alright but she's knocked out. " Inuyasha said to Miroku and Sango. " Four to 50? Not bad odds if you ask me " Sango said as she looked at the oncoming creatures. " I got an idea. Inuyasha pick up Kagome stay close to me, Sango you also stay close to me. " Miroku said as he took out what seemed to be a prayer card.

" Oh holy Lord please shed your light on us, don't leave us now in our most despreate hour, protect us from this darkness. " Miroku said as the card turned a light blue.

A holy shield wrap itself around the group. They all walked slowly through the sea of creatures. Any creature that dared to try and break through the barrier instantly exploded and the blood drenched the pavement. " Hey look i think i see a church up ahead! " Sango said. " Ok we'll go there. " Inuyasha said with a tired sigh.

There were there for about 5 minutes and already they have had all they could handle. If he ever survived this... he will kill Sesshomaru the moment he got back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha laid Kagome on a bench and sat next to her while Sango and Miroku sat a little far off to give him space. Miroku observed Inuyasha's worried gaze on Kagome and smirked. ' I knew he still loved her. ' Miroku thought. " Cute isn't it? " Sango whispered. " Yeah but i wonder why on Earth they broke up. " Miroku whispered back.

" I don't know, Kagome wouldn't say, all she would say is that they decided to be friends and thats all. But somehow i think theres more to that. " Sango said as she continued to watch.

' Kagome.. you almost got killed again. I don't want you to die. I don't want to lose you. I almost lost you in Chicago kagome. I won't lose you i swear it. ' Inuyasha thought as he brushed some of her bangs off her face. Chicago was a mission they had 3 months ago. And it was still clear in his mind...

3 months in the past

" Whoa down boy! " Inuyasha yelled as he dodged a punch from a werewolf. Inuyasha then roundhouse kicked the werewolf into a bookcase that was so conviniently behind it. " Say goodnight. " Inuyasha said as he pulled out the Desert Eagle and shot the wolf in its heart. The wolf shrieked in pain as blood gushed out of the hole in which the bullet made and fell to the floor. " Well that was easy. " Inuyasha said with a smirk.

" INUYASHA! "

" Oh man. " Inuyasha yelled as he ran through the library. When Inuyasha found kagome he was shocked at what he saw. Kagome was scratched all over her arms and she was nursing her left side of her ribs. The werewolf sneered in delight and raised its claws to swipe off Kagome's head in one blow. " KAGOME! " Inuyasha yelled as he ran and punched the werewolf in the side, the werewolf was knock off its feet and slammed into the wall. The werewolf wimpered and grabbed its right side in pain, but the pride of a werewolf is great, they won't go down without a fight. The werewolf charged with all its might and roared with all its heart and might. Inuyasha simply took out his pistol and stared stoically down the barrel of his gun " Go to hell. " Inuyasha said calmly as he pulled the trigger.

BAM!

The werewolf showed it's shock in its eyes knowinmg that it lost. It fell to floor and moved no more. Inuyasha put the gun back into his barrel and ran to Kagome. She was unconscious, and her ribs didn't look so well. And her scratches were starting to bleed.

' No. '

At Headquarters.

Kagome opened her eyes and was greeted with the light of her celing fan bulb. She slowly looked around and saw she was back at home. " Your up huh? " a familiar voice said happily. Kagome slowly turned her head to see Inuyasha with a small smile on his face. " How are you feeling? " Inuyasha asked. " Like hell. My arms are burning and my ribs don't feel any better. " Kagome said with a sigh. Inuyasha's face then turned grim and remembered the incident. To tell the truth he was replaying it in his mind all the time. The thought of losing Kagome was too much for him to bear. He remembered the look of terror on Kagome's face as she looked upon her would-be killer if Inuyasha didn't get there in time. And he remembered the way she looked before she was bandaged up, she looked horrible, her skin pale, her breaths came in rather raspy, and the look of pure discomfort on her face.

" Kagome...we need to talk. " Inuyasha said as he looked at his lap. " What about? " Kagome asked with much curiosity. ' He looks so.. upset. ' Kagome thought as she looked Inuyasha over. " In Chicago Kagome, face it, I almost lost you. And the thought of losing you just make me want to go insane. I love you Kagome, your my first and last, your all i ever wanted...but you could've died if i didn't get there in time. What i'm trying to say is...i'd rather just try to get detached from you. I need to get less attached and you could should too. That way if one of us died, it wouldn't hurt so bad... right? " Inuyasha said still looking at his lap.

Kagome felt like she was on a whirlwind of emotiont. Love, sadness, and anger. Anger at him for being so stupid. Why do they need to be attached from eachother? It made no sense? To lessen the pain of death? Death will never destroy love even if the other is no longer alive. Kagome wasn't afraid of death, if death was a person she'd spit him or her in the face and luagh in its face. ' Let it come ' she would say." I don't understand Inuyasha. I just don't understand. " Kagome said as tears started to well up in her eyes. But Inuyasha said nothing. And she said nothing.

All was silent.

Present Day

Kagome groaned and rubbed her temples. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha smiling above her. " Had a nice nap? " Inuyasha said with a smirk. " Oh yeah very luxurious. " Kagome said as she sat up and lightly punched Inuyasha on the shoulder.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

" Uh guys? We got company! " Sango yelled and she took out her sword.

BAMMMM!

The door opened to reveal this huge hideous beast with eyes as black as the midnight sky. Claws the size of chain saws. It's body in a irregular shape, legs long and tall. It looked like a blob with claws on legs with 8 eyes. " Uh guys? What's that? " Miroku asked as he back away. " I don't know. Prepare to fight hunters! " Inuyasha said as he took out his sword.

The beast charged with all it's might and screamed into the night. Things were just getting better and better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well i hope you liked! XD


	4. what the hell?

note- i am so sorry i haven't wrote in a while. school and work is becoming a pain in the behind. well on with the show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the beast ran with all its might towards inuyasha and kagome. luckily they both jumped apart at the right moment so that the beast ran head first into a wall. the beast shrieked in pain and the impact but then quickly turned around for another charge.

" umm miroku! any ideas? " inuyasha said as he dodged yet another of the beast's charges.  
" how should i know! i've never seen a beast of this staure before! " miroku yelled back.  
" well we have to do something! " sango yelled as she threw her giant boomerang.  
the boomerang flew and sliced a deep gash in the beast's back. it shrieked in pain as blood poured from the gash.  
the beast turned towards sango and miroku.

its black eyes were set on sango.

RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAARRRRRRR

it shrieked and ran towards sango and miroku. faster than it ran towards inuyasha and kagome. before the could react,the beast swung one of its arms and hit both miroku and sango in the stomachs and into a wall. they both screamed in pain and fell to the floor.  
" MIROKU! SANGO! " kagome yelled.

the beast turned to see kagome. it licked its lips.

inuyasha's eyes widened.

' no... '

the beast roared and ran towards kagome at full speed.

but kagome didn't flinch or make an exression. she simply took out her shotgun from her back holster and aimed it straight towards the beast's head.

" you really think im going down that easily? " kagome said with a laugh as she pulled the trigger.

BAM!

the beast screamed as its hands reached for it's head. blood gushed out and tainted the church floor. the beast fell back onto several pews and didn't move.

inuyasha ran over to kagome and said, " are you ok? .  
kagome just smiled and smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

" it's not over yet. " kagome said as she looked past inuyasha.

inuyasha turned to look as the arms of the beast started to move. it was trying to get up. " these things don't know when to give up. " inuyasha said with a sigh. inuyasha took out his sword and went over to the monster. he jumped high into the air and fell with the sword vertical to the beast's heart.

SLICE RROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRR

and that's all.

inuyasha and kagome then walked towards miroku and sango who were lying on the floor and seemed to be unconcious.  
miroku gave a groan and sat up. " my back. oh my gosh my back. " miroku said with a whine. sango also gave a groan and sat up.  
" did we get it? " sango asked. " we sure did. " kagome said making a peace sign with her fingers. sango's eye widened.

SMACK!

" you moron! we're in a death situation and all you can think bout is grabbing my ass? sango yelled angrily at miroku.  
" sorry what can i say my dear sango my hand has a mind of its own sometimes. " miroku said slyly.

CLAP. Clap. Clap.

" very well done hunters. "

they all turned to see a mysterious figure at the steeple of the church. he or she was hooded and cloaked and their face was shrowded in darkness.

" who are you? " inuyasha as he crossed his arms over his chest. that should be the least of your worries dog boy. inuyasha humphed at the comment. the truth is that you are all immersed in hell right now. and that guardian you killed is only the icing on the cake.  
you haven't even reached the bulk of it. this goes deeper than naraku and his powers. he didn't just call the darkness, he did much more than that.  
the gate to hell has indeed been opened upon this earth. every poor soul in this city has indeed been taking by these spirits. they all contain anger,  
fury, and hatred. and who else is the big man but naraku himself? he is indeed well and alive. i'm very sure he knows you are here already. you pitiful hunters seem to be scared. but what a rush it is to be scared right? the adrenaline it gives and the rush you feel when your in battle, there is nothing like it.  
i have found a passage to the jail right beneath this very steeple. my apologies that it's not exactly the easiest tunnel to blast yourselves through. " the person in black said in a low yet haunting tone.

and as if it was their imagination, the person was gone.

" uh guys? what in the world was that? " inuyasha asked as if not believing what had happened.  
" i have no idea. " miroku said as he stared at the spot where the person had once stood.

' this goes deeper than naraku and his powers... he didn't just call the darkness... he opened the gate to hell... '

those words rang in the heads of the hunters.

what if they were right? was the gate really opened?

" well are we gonna go to the jail or what? " sango said as she got up and dusted herself.  
" you sure your up for it? " kagome asked as she noticed that sango flinched as she rubbed her back. " course i am up for it. lets kick some ass. " sango said with a smile.

they all walked slowly towards the steeple.  
inuyasha made sure his gulp was low so that kagome and the other couldn't hear it.  
inuasya pushed the steeple to find out the person was right in there being a passage.  
they all looked at eachother and nodded.

down they went.

------------------------------------------------------

" well this isn't that bad. i mean it's only a dark and dreary tunnel. " kagome said as she looked around.  
inuyasha smiled at kagome. " you sure your not scared? " inuyasha said with goo goo eyes. " tch! yeah right! " kagome said as she turned her head from inuyasha hoping that he didn't see the faint red on her cheeks. " sshh! hold it lovebirds. i feel something coming. "  
miroku said.

squeek. squeek. squeek.

" oh shit. " they all said in unison.

six rats came towards them. not an ordinary rats that you would see normally. these were rats that had rooten flesh. tail bones exposed.  
their saliva was like acid. their bodies humungous. and their eyes flamed with fury and hatred.

" i think we'll need bigger mouse traps. " kagome said with a gulp.

inuyasha took out his desert eagle and began to shoot.

BAM!

one of the rats fell dead, its body fluids spilled and eroded some of the floor. " watch out for their fluids! " inuyasha yelled as they all charged toward the rats.

kagome ran and did a front flip and landed behind a rat and shot the rat in the back. the rat screamed and fell. miroku dodged the rat as the rat tried to bite his leg, he then threw a prayer card at the rat, the rat screamed in pain and then was engulfed in flames.

a rat came behind of inuyasha and whn inuyasha turned around the rat was on top of him. inuyasha held the rat at bay with his arm.  
the rat drooled on inuyasha's arm and he screamed. the acid burned his skin and his wound was bleeding profusely.  
sango threw her boomerang and the boomerang hit the rat and pinned it to a wall. she then took out her sword and sliced the last rat that tried to bit her leg.

the gang ran towards inuyasha and looked at his wound.

" his bleeding is starting to slow down, he'll be fine. " sango said as she looked at inuyasha arm. " does inuyasha need a spongebob bandaid? " miroku said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

PUNCH!

" i swear i don't deserve this. " miroku said with tears as a bump appeared on his head.  
kagome took out a gauge and began to wrap it around inuyasha's wound. inuyasha only watched kagome's face as she did her work.  
kagome knew he was watching her and tried to seem passive. but she couldn't help the small tinge of red in her face.

inuyasha saw this and smiled.

sango and miroku sat nearby and watched.  
" that is too cute. " sango said with a smile. she all of the sudden felt something grab her behind.  
" you sure are right sango. " miroku said with a smirk.

SLAP!

that is all! til next time! 


	5. The Prison

note- sorry for the long wait:(

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hunters dragged their feet along the floor. God knew how long they had been in that dark and

desolate place.

" Anyone want to play picnic? " Miroku asked, breaking the silence.

" Miroku we played that game ten times. " Kagome said in a exhausted tone.

" But Kagome picinic is always a delight to play. " Miroku said in a whiny tone.

" Not it's not. "

" Yes it is "

" No it's not "

" Yes it is. "

" Would you two cool it!?! " Inuyasha yelled. The two fell silent under Inuyasha hot gaze. " We have other things to think about. Like the fact that Naraku could've opened the gate to hell. " Inuyasha said. He was right. They had to start thinking of a way to close it if it had indeed opened. Closing it, was no easy task. The hunters would rather push it out of their minds. But it was waiting for them at the end of the tunnel. Whether they like it, or not.

Their thoughts were stopped when they heard several sounds of squeeking. Inuyasha sighed and said, " Don't these stupid rats ever take a day off? ".

About ten rats were making their way towards them. All of them had the look of extreme hunger on their eyes, as if this was their first piece of meat after a long time.

" Lets get this over with. " Sango said as she took out her boomerang.

Inuyasha ran forward with his samurai sword and slashed off a rats head. The acid blood poured out of the body and disintigrated the body to nothing. Miroku took out his DD7 and shot two rats square in the head. " I am good. " Miroku said with a smirk. He looked to see Sango fighting off a rat be she failed to notice another rat sneaking up behind her and it was ready to pounce. " Oh no you don't. " Miroku said as he took out of his staff and threw it at the rat. The staff went directly into the rats back. It screamed in pain and agony and fell to the ground. Sango pushed the rat off her and slashed it open with her boomerang. She looked at the dead rat behind her, then at Miroku. " Thanks Miroku! " Sango yelled. Miroku gave a salute and went on fighting.

Kagome took out her shotgun and started to let bullets fly. She shot a rat square in the head, it's head blew off and left nothing but a disintegrating body. She was too busy fighting off rats to see another rat come at her from the side. Before she could react it threw itself on her and she was pinned.

Kagome avoided its attempts to bite into her flesh. The rat was about to try again when it screamed and fell over. Kagome looked to see Inuyasha's sword embedded in its back. Inuyasha gave her his hand and said, " Need some help? ". Kagome smiled and accepted his hand.

Miroku took out spell charms and threw them at the last three rats. They all screamed in agony once the papers touched their skin and they burst into flames.

" Well that was fun. " Sango said with a sigh.

" You got that right. " Kagome said as she dusted herself.

" Onward march then guys. " Inuyasha said as he started to walk.

The three looked at eachother and gave a shrug. Why did Inuyasha want to move off so quickly? They had no idea.

Kagome ran to keep up with Inuyasha. As she caught up and walked at his side she couln't help but notice a silver tear run down his cheek. ' Is he crying? ' Kagome thought to herself. There was only one way to find out.

" Inuyasha are you crying? " Kagome asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha quickly rubbed his cheek and said, " That's ridiculous, I'm not crying. "

" Inuyasha please don't lie to me. " Kagome said in a pleading tone.

" I'm not lying. " Inuyasha said.

Kagome gave a frustrated sigh. " Inuyasha you are too crying cause I saw you and you are acting like an idiot because you can't tell me the truth. " Kagome said angrily.

Inuyasha stopped and then turned to Kagome. He looked at her with such intensity she almost took a step back. " Fine Kagome I was crying. I admit it damnit. But that's only because I could've lost you back there to that stupid rat. Kagome I care about you and sadly I think I always will. And it kills me whenever I see you in danger. And the thought of losing you makes me go crazy. " Inuyasha said all in one breath. " Inuyasha I'm not a delicate flower. I can take care of myself. I don't need you to be the knight in shining armor all the time for me. And I'm sorry if I made you worry. I care about you Inuyasha but it makes me sad to think that you don't think I can stand on my own two feet. " Kagome said with such sadness.

Mirioku and Sango watched from afar. " This just gets messier and messier Miroku. " Sango said with a sigh. Miroku nodded in agreement. " Inuyasha is afraid to lose Kagome. But sometimes he doesn't give her strenght enough credit. " Miroku said.

Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango's direction. " Come on guys, the sooner we find Naraku the better. " Kagome said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hunters climbed out of the sewer hatch and gazed at the sight before them. The prison look just as damning as it did when they had last seen it. It stood up tall and dark. The windows had old dried blood on them. And the doors were ruste metal with the words " Stay Out " in blood.

" Nice place. " Miroku said.

The rest of the hunters looked at Miroku. Miroku held his hands up defensively. " What? " he said.

" Well it's now or never. " Kagome said as she walked forward and opened the door.

The stench that greeted them was overwhelming. " Dang God forbid they clean the place. " Sango said.

The Hunters walked in. The metal doors swung shut behind them. They all jumped and looked behind them. Somehow they are gonna wish those doors would stay open so they could just run out screaming.

Moans and groans were heard.

' Here we go ' The hunters thought.

This was the beginning of the end.

Five Zombies were heading their way. Their clothes were tattered, their skin disintegrating. Their eyes devoid of life.

" Lets do this Hunters! " Kagome yelled at she took out her sais.

" You got it Kagome! " Sango yelled back as she took out her boomerang.

Kagome ran forward and plunged her sais into the zombie's stomach and with the other sais she sliced off its head.

Sango threw her boomerang, it flew forward and slice a zombie in half.

Miroku plunged his staff in the chest of a zombie and left it there. The zombie groaned in pain as a blue light engulfed it, and it blew into pieces.

Inuyasha round house kicked the zombie. the zombie flew back and hit a wall. Before the zombie could react Inuyasha plunged his sword into its heart.

Before the hunters could say anything ten more zombies were heading their way, accompanied by those ugly exploding spiders.

" We're fucked. " Inuyasha said.

" No Inuyasha, we're not only fucked, we're properly fucked. " Sango said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

note- i hope you liked it!


	6. Jaken

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When your in the heat of battle you can't think of anything else. All you can think of is your heart pounding a million miles an hour. You can feel the adrenaline course throw your veins. It was a feeling of ecstacy.

And the hunters lived for this feeling.

Sango took out her samurai sword and stabbed a zombie in the stomach, twisted the sword, and pulled it out. The zombie fell to the ground and moved no more. Miroku threw spell charms at two zombies. The zombies screamed in pain as they were engulfed in a blue light and caught fire. Their bodies soon fell to the floor and no longer made a sound. Meanwhile, Kagome hit a zombie with an uppercut, the zombie flew back ad fell to the floor. Kagome took out her sais and stabbed the defensless zombie in the chest.

" Come on is that all ya got?? " Inuyasha said with a smirk as he sliced off the heads of the three zombies who had dared to come near him. Meanwhile, Kagome threw her sais and each sais hit a zombie square in the head. " Score one for me and zero for the zombies! " Kagome said. Sango finished off the last zombie by slitting it's throat.

The hunters stood there gasping for air. Indeed, this is was they lived for.

" Well I guess we should keep moving. " Sango said as she cleaned her blade. The rest of the hunters nodded in agreement.

The hunters walked for what seemed like hours. And the more they walked. The more horrific sights they saw. The walls were all covered in blood. Kagome could've swore she saw human limbs sticking out of the blood.

" Nice place. I must get the name of the decorator. " Inuyasha said, breaking the silence.

The hunters looked at him with shocked faces. " What did I do? " Inuyasha said with a look of fake innocence on his face.

" Sh! Listen, don't you hear that? " Kagome said.

They all remained quiet to hear. Slow footsteps were hear. The steps were rather casual. As if the follower didn't mind the horrific sights on the walls.

The hunters peered into the darkness behind them.

As the follower stepped into the light they all looked in shock.

It was the hooded figure from the church.

The hooded figure began to clap. " Very well done. I think i didn't give you guys enough credit. " the hooded figure said with a low, haunting voice.

" Once again who are you? " Inuyasha said as he was reaching for his desert eagle.

The hooded figure raised its hand in defense. " I mean no harm. But the creature down this corridor does. " the hooded figure said.

" Well that still doesn't answer our question. " Sango said as she began to reach for her boomerang.

The hooded figure shook his head. " Nothing please you does it? " the hooded figure said.

" Damn right. " Kagome and Miroku said in unison.

The hooded figure reach for the hood and pulled it back. The hunters looked with wide eyes.

He was a demon, his skin was a greenish color, his eyes were yellow with black slits, he seemed to have small scars on his face, no doubt from the evils he had faced before.

" They call me Jaken. " Jaken said.

" Jaken? That's a funky name. " Inuyasha said trying not to laugh.

" So is Inuyasha. " Jaken said with a smirk.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. " What did you say!?! " Inuyasha said angrily.

" Enough! Listen Jaken how do you know his name and how on earth did ou survive his long without any weaponry? " Kagome asked.

Jaken nodded and said, " Very well, I know his name because I too am working for the same organization as you. Who else told Sesshomaru about the darkness consuming the city? I was sent here to keep the evil from escaping. As you can see I have miserably failed. And to the matter of my survival... ".

Jaken put his hand in his cloak and took out a small cross. It was gold, and very old, and tarnished, but it glowed like it was brand new. It glowed like the sun, bright, and it seemed to give off a feeling of hope. " It is God who is keeping me safe from these creatures. Sometimes faith, is all you need to make your way through. " Jaken said.

" Well...that makes sense... I think. " Miroku said, quite unsure of what to make of Jaken.

" Make what you want of it. What you need to focus on now is defeating Naraku and closing the gate to hell. If you don't close the gate to hell, more monsters shall surface and soon they will break out of Catacomb city and the darkness will prevail over this world. " Jaken said with a grim look on his face.

" Not much pressure is there? " Sango said with a sigh.

Jaken chuckled and said, " I shall leave you now. Good luck hunters and send that Naraku to hell where he belongs. " Jaken then backed away and walked back into the darkness.

" Well if you ask me that wasn't at all weird. " Kagome said with a shrug.

" You got that right Kags. " Sango said with a nod of agreement.

The hunters continued to walk, when they came to the end of the corridor, they came to two huge metal doors, dried blood was smeared all over it.

This was it. This was the end. It was either the hunters or Naraku who was going to die. There was no turning back. There was no way they could run now.

" Well if theres anything we want to say to eachother, now is the time. " Miroku said.

" Kagome I need to talk to you. " Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and led her away.

Kagome was unsure of what to say. She just let Inuyasha take her where he wanted to go. ' He's so warm. ' Kagome thought. A red tint was finding its way to her cheeks. When Inuyasha thought it was safe to talk he let go of Kagome's hand and turned to look at her. Kagome let out a gasp of surprise, his eyes held so much emotion, sadness, fear, and love. Inuyasha let out a sigh and said, " Kagome you were right. I didn't think you could take care of yourself. It's just that after the Chicago incident, I got really scared. I got scared because I almost lost you and I couldn't stand it. But I didn't realize how much stronger you've gotten since. I didn't give you the credit you deserved. And I wanted to tell you that I love you and I always will. No matter what happens, you'll always have my heart. " Inuyasha said with such raw emotion.

Kagome smiled and said, " Thanks Inuyasha, I love you too. And I always will love you. No matter how much of a jerk you can be. "

" Is that a promise? " Inuyasha said in a hopeful tone.

" Hell yeah it is. " Kagome replied.

Inuyasha then leaned in, Kagome noticed his move then did the same. Their lips had met, it was a heated, passionate kiss. After a minute the two broke for air. " Ready to kick some ass? " Inuyasha asked with a smile. " Ready as I'll ever be. " Kagome said with a wink.

As the two found their way back to the double doors. They found Sango and Miroku also sharing a kiss. Kagome and Inuyasha stifled their laughs. They also noticed Miroku's hand slowly going down Sango's back, it's goal right in its grasp. Unfortunately, Sango had indeed noticed, she broke the kiss and smacked Miroku with an open palm. Inuyasha and Kagom both broke out in laughter. Sango looked in Inuyasha and Kagome's direction and blushed.

" So ummm you guys are ready? " Sango said, her blush still tinted her cheeks.

" Yes we are. Lets do this. " Miroku said as he rubbed his red cheek.

The hunters walked up to the double doors and pushed them open.

Now all hell is going to break loose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

note- i hope u liked it!


	7. Final Battle

note- i'm very sorry for the long wait!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they were here.

It was the end.

At the end of the day on shall fall.

And only one shall emerge victorious.

The hunters walked into the huge metal room. Chains were hanging from above, dried blood covering them. Handprints were all over the walls, indicating that whoever was in here before, was trying with all their might to get out of the clutches of the evil that had captured them.

Kagome tried to keep her composure, it was just another monster. That's all it was another demon. So why did she feel like running out and screaming. She almost jumped when she felt a hand grab her own.

She looked to see Inuyasha giving her a reassuring look. She smiled nervously back.

" Well, well, well, look who has come to visit. " A dark voice rang out.

" Naraku! Reveal yourself! " Miroku yelled out.

A figure stepped out into the light. The hunters looked with wide eyes.

Naraku looked normal to mid stomach but on the bottom was a whole different story. He had the lower body of a snake. ( you thought i would make him a half spider didn't ya???? MUAHAHAHAHAHA ) His tongue, which was long and forked at the end, slivered out like an actual snake ready to devour its victim.

" Holy- " Sango started.

" Shit. " Inuyasha finished.

Naraku snickered. " Why do you look so suprised hunters? " Naraku said with a smirk.

" Hello! You're a freakin half snake! That's freakin nasty! " Inuyasha yelled.

That comment wiped the smirk off of Naraku's face. The hunters looked behind Naraku to find a portal. They heard screams of the damned and flames were shooting out, daring anyone to enter.

" The gateway to hell. " Kagome whispered. " It is opened. " Sango said in disbelief.

" Enough of the chatter. Let's get this over with. I'm very hungry and you guys would make a very good snack. " Naraku said as he licked his lips.

" Bring it on snakeman! " Kagome said as she took out her sais.

Naraku hissed and began to charge. The hunters jumped out of the way and began to split up.

Sango took out her boomerang and threw it with all her might. Naraku screamed in pain as the boomerang slice through his back.

" Target hit! " Sango said as she catched her boomerang.

Naraku only smirked and said, " You think you can defeat me that easily? "

The wound on Naraku's back healed quickly and the skin looked brand new. " Shit. " Sango cursed. Naraku whipped his tail and hit Sango right in the stomach. She flew back and hit the metal wall.

"Sango! " the rest of the hunters yelled.

Miroku threw spell charms at Naraku. Naraku screamed in paind for one moment but then he took the charms right off.

" What? " Miroku stammered in disbelief. How could he just take them off?

" Silly monk you know I am too powerful for your puny charms. " Naraku said with a snicker,

Naraku charged at Miroku before Miroku could react a boomerang came out of nowhere and hit Naraku square in the stomach. the top of his body flew off and blood spattered everywhere.

Miroku looked to see Sango who catched her boomerang and smiled, " Just becareful Miroku you don't want the big bad evil guy to kill you now do we? " Miroku just smiled.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran up to me the two. " Why aren't our attacks working? " Kagome asked.

" It's like it doesn't affect him at all. " Inuyasha said. " We can't keep doing this we're going to be worn out and end being Naraku's mid day snack. " Miroku said in a knowing tone. " GUYS SPREAD OUT! " Sango yelled. The hunters jumped apart just in time, Naraku's tail hit the ground, leaving a huge dent. Naraku was back on top of his snake body, looking better than ever.

Kagome threw her sais, the sais plunged themselves into Naraku's side. Naraku let out a scream of pain and then ripped them out The wound healed almost instantly.

Inuyasha let out a few rounds from his Desert Eagle. And the same thing happened. Naraku was harmed but healed as if it didn't do a thing.

" This isn't working! " Inuyasha said in a panicked tone.

Miroku searched through his pockets and found one of his most powerful spell charms, if anything, it could buy them some time to think of a new plan.

" Oh mighty Lord, please don't forsake us in our darkest hour. " Miroku said in a whisper.

The spell charm was engulfed in a white light. Miroku threw it and it hit Naraku right on the forehead. Naraku let out a blood curly scream. He was frozen and couldn't move...for now anyway.

" Hunters regroup! " Inuyasha yelled.

The hunters got together quickly. " We don't have much time, that charm can only hold him for a few minutes. " Miroku said.

" We can't make a dent in him. He heals from everything. " Sango said.

" Well we'd better think of something before Naraku can move again. " Inuyasha said.

Kagome thought for a moment. There had to be a way to destroy him. But how? Naraku had the power to heal from every attack. Wait a minute, not every attack. Kagome looked at Naraku's stomach where the spell charms were. He had burn marks, they were healed, but there was still a terrible mark where they were. Miroku always put his faith into those charms, it was ultimately his faith that always went into the charms and made them into weapons.

The Kagome's eyes widened when she remembered what Jaken had told them.

_"Sometimes faith, is all you need to make your way through."_

Was that it? Hell, it was worth a shot.

" I know what we need. " Kagome said. " Well? What is it Kags? " Sango asked. " Faith. " Kagome said simply. " What? " Inuyasha said dumbly. " Look, Naraku healed from Miroku's charms but he still bears marks from them. And it was Miroku's faith that powered the charms. If we can just have enough faith, maybe we can kill him. " Kagome said. " That sounds crazy. " both Inuyasha and Sango said in unison. " Is it really crazy? Or you guys just don't believe it can work. " Miroku said giving both of them a serious look. That shut both of them up. " We can use my staff if we plunge it into Naraku I believe the spirit energy will kill him. " Miroku said.

" It's worth a shot. " Kagome said. " Right. " Inuyasha said. The hunters gathered around Miroku's staff and touched it.

Then Miroku closed his eyes and said, " Oh Lord, please let us have the power to defeat this monster. Help us cast this monster into hell where he belongs. "

The rest of the hunters started to repeat what Miroku said.

" Oh Lord, please let us have the power to defeat this monster. Help us cast this monster into hell where he belongs. "

The staff began to glow a white light. It was so strong, so radiant, it would make even the saddest soul smile.

The hunters looked to see Naraku taking off the spell charm and hissed. There was an even terrible black mark on his forhead, and he was also bleeding where the spell charm was. Naraku hissed again as he shaded his eyes from the light.

" Now! " Miroku yelled. Miroku gave the staff to Inuyasha who threw the staff at Naraku. It landed right in Naraku's heart. Naraku screamed as he was engulfed in a white light. In the blink of an eye his snake body disappeared and he was back in his human body. The staff then disappeared but the light around Naraku remained. " No!! NO!!!! " Naraku yelled. Naraku was flown into the portal to hell. The portal closed, satisfied that it had another victim for all eternity.

The hunters didn't say anything at all. They all fell to the ground and didn't move a muscle.

5 Days Later

Sesshomaru leaned back in his leather chair, trying to comprehend what the hunters were telling him. " Naraku was sent to hell you say? " Sesshomaru said.

Inuyahsa nodded.

" What about the gate to hell? " Sesshomaru asked in a curious tone.

" Closed. " Miroku said simply.

" And the people in Catacomb city? " Sesshomaru said.

" If they weren't one of the zombies we've killed they went back to normal. But if they were one of the zombies we've killed...well sadly they didn't make it. " Sango said.

" But I'm sure God will have mercy on their souls. " Kagome said.

" Indeed he will. " Miroku said.

Sesshomaru smiled, which was scary since he barely ever smiled. " Another job well done Hunters. " Sesshomaru said.

" Thanks Sesshy. " they all said in unison.

Sesshomaru sighed. " I hate it when you guys call me that. "

" We know. " they all said in unison. " So when can I expect you guys to be ready for another assignment? I heard there is a a break out of vampires in Europe. " Sesshomeru said.

Kagome shook her head and said, " I think we've had enough of the undead for now. "

" So a few months? " Sesshomaru said.

" Yeah. " Miroku said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder as they watched the movie Clue ( funny movie! ) in the living room. " So who do you think killed the maid? I think it was Colonel Mustard. " Inuyasha said. Kagome shook her head and said, " Naw I think it was Ms. White. "

" Kagome? "

" Yeah? "

" You know I love you right? "

Kagome smirked and said, " Yeah Inu I know. "

" Good. " Inuyasha said as he gave kissed Kagome on the forehead. Kagome looked around and said, " Hey where's Miroku and Sango? " Inuyasha shrugged. " Probably making out. " Inuyasha said in a knowing tone. And at that very moment there was a shriek and a smack was heard. " He went too far. " Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison. Sango came in a huff and sat down on the couch next to Kagome. " Damn pervert. " Sango said. Miroku came in a second later with a red handprint on his right cheek. " Now Sango that wasn't necessary. " Miroku said.

" Oh yes it was. " Sango said as she crossed her arms over her chest. " Oh! Your watching Clue! I love this movie! Man I forgot who killed the hot maid, wasn't it Colonel Mustard? " Miroku said as he sat down next to Sango. " IT WAS MS. WHITE! " Kagome and Sango said in unison. " Ow! Not so loud! " Inuyasha said. " Women can't live with them and can't live without them. " Miroku said. " Amen brother. Amen. " Inuyasha said.

And that was the end for the Hunters's adventures for now. They didn't know what lied at the end of the road for them, but as long as they had eachother, and had faith, they would make it through just fine.

_the end_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

note- i hope you liked the ending! XD thanks for ur support!


End file.
